godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
New Family: Part 1
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =New Family: Part 1 |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =1 |director =Audu Paden |writer =Robert N. Skir & Marty Isenberg |aired =9/12/1998 }} New Family: Part 1 is the first episode of Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode begins at the end of ''GODZILLA'' (1998), with Godzilla chasing the main characters of said film onto the Brooklyn Bridge, and being shot down by fighter jets. It then cuts to an attempted interview with Niko Tatopoulos by Audrey Timmonds, which is cut short when Nick goes to speak to Anthony Hicks to convince him to return to Madison Square Garden to ensure all of Godzilla's eggs are destroyed. Hicks is reluctant at first, but Nick "guilts" him into going. The show's intro plays, and cuts to Nick and a group of soldiers arriving by helicopter to the stadium, where Nick contacts an outlet of an anti-Godzilla group and asks them to scan the vicinity for suspicious electrical anomalies. They are sure that no more Baby Godzillas are there, and are unable to scan with their limited resources, so Nick calls his laboratory and has Randy Hernandez working there scan instead. Shortly after receiving information on the nearest blackout, a sewer tunnel cave-in separates Nick from the group of soldiers. Nick awakens an unknown amount of time later in a pool of strange fluid, he barley has time to assert his unpleasant situation before an egg hatches nearby, out of which comes a baby Godzilla. The hatchling takes a liking to Nick, but becomes frightened by some sparks caused by some loose electrical wiring, causing him to burrow out of the area and toward New York City. The show then cuts to a small tent operated by Elsie Chapman and Mendel Craven, where the military is seen confiscating goods and it is revealed that they are shutting them down, which Tatopoulos argues against. The military's reasoning for the shut-down is that they have the situation under control. When the military man leaves the tent, Nick asks his teammates to aid him in finding the new Godzilla before the military does (which he fears may not happen at all). The show then cuts to Jamaica, where an unprofessional-looking tour guide is showing people the footprint of Godzilla left when the creature first came ashore there, and pans to a nearby beach where several people are being attacked in grimy water by a tentacled beast. It then cuts to Nick bringing his colleagues into his laboratory, where he reasons that if Godzilla traveled across the globe to find Manhattan, why would his son want to leave? Nick's plan to capture Godzilla is to lure him somewhere with his father's roar and to study him and decide what to do next. It then cuts to the delivery of N.I.G.E.L. to the facility, where Dr. Craven introduces it and explains its name, after which Randy Hernandez states that it should be "N.M.I.G.E.L." instead. It then cuts to the military realizing that they have lost sight of the new Godzilla, and then to N.I.G.E.L. setting a trap for him. At that time Randy discovers some strange reports coming from Jamaica, which the team mistakenly take as a sign that that is where Godzilla is. Randy and Mendel Craven are seen gathering buoys from nearby waters, but flee upon sighting the now much larger Godzilla coming ashore. Godzilla begins to eat the fish in the trap set for him earlier, but becomes angered when Craven attempts to trap him. Godzilla destroys the trap, and Craven sends N.I.G.E.L. out, only for the robot to be destroyed by the monster. Godzilla then recognizes Nick's scent and picks him up, proceeds to lick him, set him back down and follow Nick (much to his astonishment) around. The group then heads inside while Godzilla is distracted, leaving him to sit discouraged outside their door. Nick then convinces the group to study Godzilla, which they do. Meanwhile, the American military believes the phenomena in Jamaica to be the work of Godzilla. The military (led by Hicks) sets a trap for Godzilla but they receive a phone call informing them of the monster's presence in New York. At this time, H.E.A.T. is feeding Godzilla, when N.I.G.E.L. flirts with him. Unrelated to this, a concerned Audrey Timmonds comes to find Nick. At this time Godzilla emerges from the water behind Timmonds, and Craven feigns that the reason that Nick has been absent is because he was working on N.I.G.E.L. It is then shown that in Jamaica they have still not found the swimmers who went missing at the hands of the alleged "Godzilla." A boat sent to seek them is then attacked by a series of tentacles. Randy informs Nick of this, and it is decided that they shall go to Jamaica. While the protagonists are not paying attention, Audrey and her cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti are sneaking around their headquarters in an attempt to discover what is truly happening there, which they discover by accidentally touching the sleeping Godzilla. Audrey's scream alerts the team, and Nick must tell Godzilla to back down. Audrey becomes angry at Nick for keeping "The Story of the Century" a secret. At this time the military arrives to seize the facility and to destroy Godzilla. The military appears to kill the young monster, ending the episode on a cliffhanger. Quotes Appearances Characters & Monsters *First Godzilla *Godzilla (Baby, Adult) *H.E.A.T. **Niko Tatopoulos **Randy Hernandez **Mendel Craven **Elsie Chapman **N.I.G.E.L. *Audrey Timmonds *Philippe Roaché *Victor "Animal" Palotti" *Anthony Hicks Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *United States Military Trivia *When Zilla Sr. is killed on the bridge he lands sideways, as opposed to falling prone as he did in the movie (there also isn't a moment where Nick watches it breathe its last and die). *It appears that the young Zillas could grow to a massive size within a few days, posing a problem had the rest survived. *Nick searches out the last Zilla egg advocating its destruction, yet by the end is in support of trying to defend the creature. *Nick and Audrey's relationship, developed in the movie's ending, is mostly ignored in this episode. Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes